Typhoon Son-Tinh (2018)
This page or section is in the process of an expansion or major restructuring. You are welcome to assist in its construction by editing it as well. If this template page has not been edited in several days, please remove this template. If you are the editor who added this template and you are actively editing, please be sure to replace this template with in use during the active editing session. Click on the link for template parameters to use. (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Typhoon Son-Tinh, known in the Philippines as''' Typhoon Luis, was the second-strongest tropical cyclone in that basin, after Typhoon Bebinca. It is also the fourth Category-5 storm in the South China Sea, most recently Typhoon Meranti in 2016. Formed as the 18th tropical depression, 13th named storm and 4th typhoon of the season, Wipha intensified into a tropical storm on the 20th of September and a typhoon on the 23rd of September. Wipha is one of the few typhoons to turn north after making landfall in the Philippines, most recently Typhoon Haiyan in 2013, and Typhoon Rammasun in 2014. It reached it's peak intensity on the 10th on September, a day before striking the Philippines, and impacted China as a Category 4. 265 people died in total, including 202 in the Philippines, 2 in Hong Kong, 13 in Macau, 9 in Guam, 38 in Mainland China, and 1 in Vietnam. General Information Formed: September 1, 2018 Dissipated: September 17, 2018 Highest winds: 205 km/h (125 km/h) (10-min) Lowest pressure: 910 hPa (mbar) Total Deaths: 265 confirmed, 52 missing Total Damage: 8.117 billion US dollars Affected areas: Northern Mariana Islands, Marshall Islands, Guam, Micronesia, Caroline Islands, Philippines, South China, Hong Kong, Macau, Vietnam Part of the '''2018 Pacific typhoon season Meteorological History Main article: Meteorological History of Typhoon Son-Tinh A tropical disturbance formed on August 27. It remained a devoid low-level circulation center. The disturbance organized into a depression on September 1, according to the JMA. Several hours later, the JTWC followed suit and designated the system as 15W. 15W developed into a tropical storm and was named Som-Tinh by the JMA. The JTWC also upgraded 15W to a tropical storm. A day later, Son-Tinh quickly intensified into a Category 1. The JMA also upgraded Yagi to a typhoon. It underwent an eyewall replacement cycle on the next day, and due to wind shear, it weakened to a 120 km/h system. It entered an area of low wind shear later, and it strengthened into a Category 2, while impacting Guam and the Northern Mariana Islands. After sweeping Guam, it underwent rapid intensification and it reached Category 4 on September 8, then to a Category 5 on the next day, while entering the PAR as a Category 5. The PAGASA monitored it as a typhoon with winds of 210 km/h. Early on the 11th of September, Son-Tinh made landfall over Northern Samar with 1-minute winds of 260 km/h. Son-Tinh rapidly weakened to a Category 3, then on the 12th of September, it regained Category 5 intensity, and on the next day, it made landfall on the Lantau Island with winds of 165 km/h as a Category 4. Due to the brown ocean effect, it maintained major hurricane status for another day while drifting north-northeast, then it further weakened to a Category 1 the next day, while turning to the east. Late on September 17, Son-Tinh dissipated over the Sichuan Basin. Son-Tinh's remnants reached Myanmar the next day, causing significant flooding over the northern part of the country, which resulted in over 100,000 evacuations and over 100 million USD in damage. However, due to the good preparedness of the government, no falalites were recorded, however there were over 10 people who were injured, 5 of them were officers who were trying to urge people to evacuate from their houses. Deaths, injuries and damages by country Marshall Islands: 0 deaths, 6 injuries (including a child and a teenager), Minimal damage Micronesia: 0 deaths, 14 injuries, Minimal damage Guam and the Northern Mariana Islands: 9 deaths, 22 injuries, 10.7 million in damage Philippines: 202 deaths, 51 missing, 456 injuries, 225 million in damage Hong Kong: 2 deaths, 134 injuries, 1.45 billion in damage Macau: 13 deaths, 241 injuries, 1.29 billion in damage Mainland China: 38 deaths, 238 injuries, 5.04 billion in damage Vietnam: 2 deaths, 1 missing, 1 injury, minimal damage Myanmar: 0 deaths, 11 injuries, 102 million in damage As of October 1, 265 people have been confirmed to be dead, while 52 people have been reported as missing. (Source: DMPMC) Preparations and impact Marshall Islands Although Son-Tinh only inpacted the Marshall Islands as a tropical depression, it caused extensive damage across the Majuro Atoll and Enewetak Atoll, and at a hospital in Majuro, there were reports of water hose failures, luckliy the whole nation suffered minimal damage. 3 trees were reported to be fallen down, and a tree mashed all the cars near Majuro International Airport. Micronesia Son-Tinh impacted Pohnpei as a Tropical Storm, Chuuk at a Category 1 and Yap at Category 4. All states of that nation did not report any damage either. Though the President said, "Yap is in a state of emergency," but none of these states had any report of deaths. Also, 35 trees had reported to be fallen down, luckily all of these states did not suffer catastrophic damage, however power outages at Yap persisted for two days after the typhoon hit. Philippines Shortly before Typhoon Son-Tinh entered the PAR on September 8, PAGASA raised Public Storm Warning Signal (PSWS) No.1, the lowest of four levels, for much of the Visayas and Mindanao. As the storm continued to approach the country, warnings expanded into Luzon and increased in severity for eastern areas. By the evening of September 9, PSWS No. 4, the highest level of warning which indicates winds in excess of 185 km/h (115 mph) are expected, was raised for Biliran Island, Samar, Northern Cebu, and Southern Leyte. Through November 10, the coverage of PSWS No. 4 continued to expand, with areas in southern Quezon being included. Son-Tinh made it's first landfall on Batag Island, and made it's second landfall on near the southernmost point of Luzon, then on Burias Island, then on Marinduque as it weakened to a Category 3. A total of 15,463 trees had been confirmed to be fallen down, and 4536 in Samar, 3014 in Luzon and 1080 in the Visayas. According to the NDRRMC, there were an estimate of 11.95 billion PHP (225 million USD) in damage, with assessments continuing. Hong Kong As Son-Tinh made it's final landfall on Marinduque, the Signal No.1 was issued for Waglan Island and Cheung Chau. Later on that day, warnings were expanded into Shum Shui Po. Beaches at Hong Kong, particularly the Repulse Bay Beach and Shek O Beach were closed. Typhoon Son-Tinh was considered the second-strongest typhoon to make landfall in Hong Kong, after Typhoon Wanda. It is also one of the few typhoons to make it's landfall in Hong Kong, most recently 2017's Tropoical Storm Roke.. Son-Tinh caused catastrophic flooding in low-lying areas, of which Lei Yue Mun and Hueng Fa Cheun experienced 3.4 ft of rain. More than 15,000 people were evacuated from their homes because of the typhoon, which beated the record of Typhoons Hato in 2017 (14,600 people). Many roads were blocked, and the MTR service was stopped for nearly half a day before the typhoon hit, and according to the HKG, an estimated of 9,500 trees were downed. Severe power outages were experienced in low-lying areas, which prompted the Home Affairs Department to open 1,200 temporary shelters for people who hve their homes damaged. Some buildings around Hong Kong Island, Kowloon and the New Territories suffered broken windows and water damage. Blinking lights were reported in a lot of residential buildings as well. Serious flooding was reported in many seaside housing areas such as Heng Fa Chuen, Tseung Kwan O South, Shek O, Lei Yue Mun, villages in Tuen Mun, and Tai O. Hong Kong International Airport cancelled and delayed a total of 889 international flights. More than 550 people were injured, and 6 fatalities have been reported. Due to the substantial damage caused, the Education Bureau announced that all schools would be closed a week after the typhoon hit due to a high amount of fallen trees blocking roads in school areas. Insurance claims in Hong Kong were about HK$7.3 billion (US$930 million). The day after the storm had passed, massive crowds filled the territory's MTR system, which operated at a reduced level of service on some lines, due to blocked sections of track. Most of the city's 600 bus routes were also out of service due to roads blocked by debris. PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Destructive PH storms Category:Category 5 Super Typhoon Category:Hypothetical Typhoons Category:Hypothetical Typhoons Pages Category:Jason's creations Category:Typhoon Category:Super Typhoon Category:Destructive storms Category:Articles under construction